Azusa Nakano's Marriage
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Who know the little kouhai could find love so quickly...and faster then most of the others? Azusa decides that marriage is the way to go...To secure her future and all that...(Birthday fanfic for IcebatofValikinRRBZ8)
1. Chapter 1

This particular story is done for IcebatofValikinRRBZ8 as it is his birhtday on the 8th November! [Today! According to UK standards anyway xD]

Budo (The OC in this [Original Character]) is actually from the game Yandere Simulator. He's also a martial arts master. IcebatofValikinRRBZ8 told me this.

This is for you bud! ;)

Story Title: Azusa's Marriage

Summary: Who know the little kouhai could find love so quickly...and faster then most of the others!? Azusa decides that marriage is the way to go...To secure her future and all that...(Birthday fanfic for IcebatofValikinRRBZ8)

* * *

Azusa sat in her room shaking.

Today was going to be a very VERY big occasion for her.

Today, after so very long she was getting MARRIED.

Normally, this would be a special occasion...But this had to be perfect. Down to the last minute detail...

So why was it that, she had made YUI her bride's maid!?

That thought still confused her. She had asked Ui ORIGINALLY seeing as she liked the younger Hirasawa better...but Ui had asked her older sister citing that she wasn't "old enough" to be a good enough bride's maid...

Which might be why Yui went to Azusa's house a few days ago in tears not knowing what to do.

Azusa sighed as her nerves finally seemed to be subsiding.

"I just hope everything goes okay..."

Azusa stood up and began to fix herself a drink in the kitchen. "I wonder if Budo's okay? I'm sure there's nothing in the rulebook of weddings that means I can't call..." She shook her head. "No, no! I musn't! If I do I'll only mess it all up! URGH!"

The sound of the doorbell had Azusa perk her head up but she heard her mother already at the door...With whoever it was.

Azusa went upstairs while she heard her mother's voice...She could have sworn she heard Yui's voice.

'If that is Yui...She'll come up the stairs as normal...Miss Bombastic' She giggled at her own little joke.

[Front Door]

Mrs Nakano opened the door and her expression went from 'Can't you see we're busy!?' to, 'Awww'.

Yui was at the door with a present in her hands and a slight smile on her face. "I'm sorry I'm late...I had to get something for her wedding..."

Mrs Nakano smiled. "That's okay, come on in. It's what you normally do"

Yui smiled as Mrs Nakano moved out of the way. "Alright...She in her room?"

After a quick nod Yui went inside. She took in a deep breath and her eyes lit up. "Ca-cake?"

"Not yet. After the wedding. You know, tradition"

Yui almost (ALMOST) deflated but kept her stance as she nodded and changed her shoes, to the house ones, and went upstairs.

[With Azusa]

Azusa sat on her bed playing with her fingers when there was a knock on the door.

"Ha..HAI!"

There was a giggle on the other side of the door which had Azusa sigh. "Yui is that-"

"You are very nervous today aren't you?" Yui popped her head around the door and looked around. "Good, no distractions!"

Azusa rose an eyebrow. "What are you..."

Yui walked into the room and handed Azusa her present. "Here, can I get a drink? It's thirsty work in this weather!"

Azusa nodded. "Yeah, sure, in the kitchen...DON'T TOUCH THE WEDDING CAKE!"

Yui had already left the room by the word 'kitchen' and Azusa facepalmed. "I'd better chase after her..."

[Kitchen]

Yui walked into the kitchen and got her drink of water and as she turned around her eyes widened.

'THAT CAKE IS HUGE!'

It was a tradional cake but this one was stacked four ways high and it looked like they would have two servings of cake...

One at the reception and one at the house.

Yui drunk her drink in moments and almost had her finger to a piece of icing when-

"YUI-SENPAI!"

Yui jumped out of her skin and recoiled as she looked around several times to find the culprit. "Who? What?"

Azusa walked over, grabbed Yui's wrist, walked out of the kitchen, with the older girl in tow, upstairs and to her room again.

[Azusa's Bedroom]

"MOU! How many times!?" Azusa looked at Yui dead in the eye, "No. Cake. Before. Wedding...Do you understand!?"

Yui almost pouted but instead her eyes started to water. Azusa let go of Yui's wrist. "I'm sorry Yui...I just want this to be perfect..."

"I'm sure it will be"

Azusa looked to the right and felt her cheeks warm. "What makes you so su-sure?"

Yui frowned. "Azu-nyan"

Azusa refused to look at her.

Yui grabbed one of Azusa's hands and the second Azusa looked at her, she pulled her into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you as well you realise?"

Azusa, unable to control her emotions any longer, burst into floods of tears as she clinged to Yui for dear life. "I'm scared but I know...I know I'll..."

Yui smiled warmly as she shook her head. "Silly Azunyan...You'll be fine"

Azusa blushed as she felt Yui's normally bear crushing hug in a more...She didn't know...Warmer sense?

When they pulled apart Yui looked down at her close friend. "You ready? You've got some cleaning up to do before it starts..."

Azusa tilted her head to the right. "How...Wait...My face!" She exclaimed in panic as she bounced off of the bed and into the bathroom, cleaning up her face as quickly (and with no mistakes) as she could.

Yui began to hum the beginning notes of Fuwa Fuwa Time to herself then into the main theme as Azusa came out of the bathroom.

Azusa had a smirk on her face. "You're next"

Yui blinked. "Do you mean when I get all that stuff on my face? BLEGH!"

Azusa giggled. "No...When you get married!"

Yui's eyes almost popped out of her skull. "WAH!?" She nearly toppled over as she stood up as well. "I...My sweets will NEVER BE SHARED!" She looked serious...Until Azusa started laughing with a bright red face.

"Think that through Yui...I'm not sure 'Your sweets' is best appropriate for my wedding day"

When Yui finally got it (which was around 10 seconds later), she went bright red. "I...AZUNYAN!"

Azusa couldn't stop laughing and when Yui finally got her to settle down...It was time for the wedding to be in motion.

"How much older is he?"

Azusa blinked and couldn't get a new blush away from her cheeks, "Around 3 years..."

Yui smirked. "Make sure he doesn't TOY with you alright?"

Azusa went bright red. "Don't talk about Budo like that! He doesn't...Play...With..."

"Yeah, yeah." Yui waved her off, "I put up the event on the Tea Time twitter homepage and my Facebook out of priority of course"

Azusa couldn't think of anything worse. "Of course..."

Yui and Azusa kept talking for around 20 minutes while Azusa kept trying to calm down. Her anxiety kept rising so Yui was there to help.

The next event for the pair would be the big one;

The Wedding.

* * *

Once again, Happy Birthday to IcebatofValikinRRBZ8!

Chapter 2 will be in the works as ya'll know! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Azusa Nakano's Marriage

Chapter 2 - The Wedding

Two other original characters here: Budo Masuta and Taro Yamada. Both from Yandere Simulator. Thanks for the information IcebatofValikinRRBZ8!

* * *

Azusa rattled in the car on the way to the church. She was extremely nervous.

"Relax"

Azusa snapped her gaze to Yui was smiling (again) with her hand on Azusa's. "H..How can I relax!?"

"Easy. Think of what you'll be doing after this wedding. You've got a long time ahead of you. I'm sure you'll be planning it thoroughly and with enough time you'll be on top of the world. Mrs Masuta..." She purred.

Azusa went pink in moments. "H-Hey! Less of the Mrs! I'm still Miss Nakano!"

Yui smirked. "Eh..."

Azusa turned red in mere seconds. "What's-What's with that tone of voice!?"

Yui starting to giggle while Azusa hid her face underneath her veil. "I invited the others...I hope you don't mind"

"Would have been nice to tell me BEFORE today you know..." Azusa whined as Yui couldn't stop giggling.

"You're coming over tomorrow right? I have my present to give you still..."

Azusa looked at Yui. "Didn't you give that already?"

Yui shook her head. "Nope. I have another one in mind. Just a special one...Only for you. That alright?"

Azusa nodded slowly. "Okay"

 _ **-Church-**_

"Dude! You're gonna give yourself a problem if you keep fidgeting and getting nervous like this!"

Budo looked to his best man, Taro who had black eyes and black hair. "HOW CAN I!?" Budo almost yelled. "I'm getting MARRIED...I can't believe it!"

Taro sighed and stood up from his position on the nearest seat. "Listen to me bud, you're not just marrying anyone. You're marrying the one and only Azusa Nakano! I know there's probably LOADS of people who'd have her hand in marriage! BUT, NONE of them would treat her as good as I bet you will" He smiled.

Budo nodded. "Alright, we've got a wedding to do. Everyone ready?"

Ritsu and the other Tea Time members who had only just barely made it in time nodded. "You hurt Azusa...And I'm sure Yui'll break your neck"

Budo shuddered at the thought. "I have no thoughts like that"

Ritsu nodded. "Good. Just making sure"

 _ **-Yui's PoV-**_

I smile as I watch Azusa get out of the limo. Her family certainly went the extra mile for her.

"I'm still scared...I don't want to forget you all..."

I hold her hand and lead her towards the church. "Azu-Nyan..." I whisper reassuringly. "How could you forget me?" I smile even though inside I feel awful. It's almost like I'm forcing her to get married...But I'm not if you get me?

"I dunno...I just feel a little..."

I squeeze her hand and she looks at me. She really is scared. Alright, time to put on my best friend advice. "I'm going to be there until you see him. No matter how much you hurt, no matter how nervous you are. You'll forget about us for awhile while you focus on him. I'll even leave your wedding cakes alone eh, how about that?"

She smiles bashfully.

"THAT'S the Azusa I know!"

 ** _-_** _ **Azusa's PoV-**_

I'm a nervous wreck...

I can't even think straight but I am happy Yui's with me. I should be calling her Yui-Senpai...But that's while ago...I don't like to carry on things like that for TOO long.

Did she REALLY just say she'd leave the wedding cakes alone!?

Ehehe...

"THAT'S the Azusa I know!"

I smile as we walk into the church...Up the aisle slowly with the music playing.

 _ **-Third Person PoV-**_

Budo looked at his best man, Taro, who nodded at him while Azusa looked to Yui who also nodded at her.

Both Budo and Azusa were nervous as they would commit each other's futures together...For the foreseeable future anyway.

As the rings were put on, Yui was watching in stitches/tears , waiting for the words that would come out of the church man's mouth.

"And now, if there is no objection to this holy matrimony, You may now kiss the bride"

Azusa felt her whole body wrattle with nerves as Budo unveiled her veil and leaned in.

Azusa slowly and steadily closed the gap to the cheer of everyone around her.

Except One.

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 3.

I wonder who that could have been...


	3. Chapter 3

Azusa Nakano's Marriage

Chapter 3 - The One Soul Left Behind/The Honeymoon (Part 1)

As you guys know, Budo Masuta and Taro Yamada are from Yandere Simulator.

* * *

 **-Yui's PoV-**

I guess that's it then.

Another one of my friends married off.

I hear Ritsu and Mio have partners they'll marry eventually not to mention Mugi...

Where does that leave me?

I know I shouldn't be selfish. This is Azu-Nyan's day after all! This is no time...To be...To be...

 **-Third Person PoV-**

Ui Hirasawa (again invited thanks to Yui...Or rather Azusa) glanced at her sister who was stood next to Azusa as the person leading her out.

'Onee-chan?' Ui thought to herself quietly as she noticed that Yui was slightly trembling. It was almost as if...No...That couldn't be right...Was Yui...

Was she crying?

Ui, being Ui, couldn't bear the suspense so she gently pulled her sister away from the Church the second they got Azusa into the wedding car with Budo.

Yui waved the car while Ui watched her expression change. It went from great and happy to sad and melancholic in seconds.

"Yui? Yui, what's wrong?"

Yui lowered her head and sniffed. "No...Nothing Ui...I-I just need to be left alone for awhile..."

Ui didn't want to leave her though, not one bit.

"I can't leave you Yui...Not until I know you're okay"

Yui wanted to trust in Ui's words. But what she had witnessed today...How it was...What had happened. It was circling in her head over and over again.

"N-No..." Yui shook her head. "I'll see you later Ui. I'll be in the park, okay? I just need to clear my head" Yui turned to the direction of the park and began to walk away.

 **[With Budo and Azusa]**

Budo looked at Azusa. "I think we'd better set some ground rules after the honeymoon I have planned for you" He smiled at her.

Azusa went red. "Eh?"

Budo slowly handed Azusa some tickets. "I heard you wanted New York when you guys went to London that time...Would you be interested in going to New York with me?"

Azusa nodded rapidly. "Oh Budo...Yes of course!" She squealed as she took him into a neck crushing hug.

"ACK! Air! Need...Azus...AIR!"

Azusa pulled back and let him breath. "Sorry Budo! Are you alright? You don't need water or anything do you?"

Budo smiled even though he had nearly been choked by his wife. "I'm fine, I'm fine, Just...Try not to do that again okay?"

Azusa nodded bashfully. "'kay..."

 **[Back at the church...]**

Ui blinked. She had NEVER in her life EVER seen her sister go down this hard before...Azusa must have meant so much to her that losing her (or rather trusting her) to Budo was an extremely hard thing to accept.

"Yu-"

"Leave her Ui"

Ui looked to Ritsu who shook her head. "But..."

"She needs time and space, so give her time and space. I'm sure she'll come home soon. Won't you private?"

Yui nodded her head. "Y-yeah...Thank you Captain..."

That was the last time they saw her...

* * *

Chapter 3 complete.

Chapter 4 on the way...Sorry I haven't been able to update as quickly. Things have been rather...Difficult to say the least!

Archaeologist out! =D


End file.
